Echoes of the Past
by Foreveralways101
Summary: Sequel to "What's Left Of Him. " They say time heals all wounds. But can it fill a void as large as his absence? It's the years following the valiant death of Councilman Sokka. His loved ones now reflect on how his absence has affected them, and old pains arise as the dreadful anniversary draws near.
1. Hopes & Sorrows

**Another Sukka story! This is the sequel to "What's Left Of Him." The first one was originally going to be just one story, but since some readers really liked it, I thought it'd be fun to write a sequel. This can be read as a standalone, too, but there will be references to the first story. Knowing a bit about the original story may be helpful.**

**Due to some saying it was too hard to read I've edited it into chapters.**

**Guys please take a minute to review, it would mean a lot to me. Any feedback is welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or these characters.**

* * *

Those first several months after the power struggle for Republic City were slow and painful. The pain of the horrors that the people endured under the terror of the Triad gang was still fresh in their minds. The city was just getting back on its feet. The economy was being stabalized and numerous trials were held for the gang members who were captured alive.

It was also a time of mourning and commemorating the deaths of a multitude of brave souls who fought to defend their land of freedom. Soldiers, police officers, council members, and more lost their lives in the battle against Yakone's crazed yet now deceased partner who'd taken over the Triad shortly after Yakone was defeated by Avatar Aang.

But the death that perhaps hurt the infant nation the most was the loss of their beloved Councilman Sokka. Sokka, a warrior who saved his family's lives and even the city itself by sacrificing his safety and life against Run Yi, the vicious Triad blood bending leader. He'd killed Run Yi, but was killed himself in the process.

The memories, even years later, mean something to everyone.

For the citizens of the Republic, it is an agonizing memory they wanted to forget. For the rest of the world, it's a bitter chapter that has been sealed. But to each of the war heroes, it was a day of tragic loss and heartache. The day everything they worked so hard to build was almost anilhated. The day they relived many horrors of war. And the day they lost one of their own. For Katara, it was the day she lost her big brother, her protector, and the last living relative of her Southern family. For Aang, it was the loss of one of his allies and greatest companions, and a man who was his older brother. For Zuko, it was the death of his closest friend and brother. For Toph, it was the loss of her dearest friend and partner in crime, one of the few who truly understood her. For Lin, it was the loss of another father in her life. The Avatar's children that day lost their beloved uncle, who always put smiles on their faces and spoiled them rotten. And for Suki, it was the loss of her husband and love of her life. And it was also the day her children were left fatherless.

Each year on the dreadful anniversary, the members of this honorary family stand in front of the statue of the fallen councilman, silently mourning and reflecting on who he was, and what he left behind.

The first few years were very difficult for everyone, especially Suki and her son. The two felt an enormous void in their little family that nothing could fill. No one else could truly take Sokka's place in their lives. For Suki, her husband had been the only man she'd ever loved so deeply. And for Hakoda, the only man he'd ever looked up to was his father.

About a month after Sokka's death, Suki received the most shocking, heartbreaking, and yet joyous news; she was pregnant with her second child. His child.

The reactions to the news were very diverse. While everyone was happy for her and eagerly awaited the newest addition to their group, they were saddened. The lingering loss of their warrior was still fresh in their minds, and this seemed to amount to their distress and knowledge that he was gone.

There was sadness, that Suki would have to raise the baby on her own, that Hakoda would have to step up and take on his father's responsibilities, and worst of all, that the child would never get to know its father. But at the same time, this child was a glimmer of hope. The hope for a better future, and the promise that Sokka was still present in some form. This precious little life was evidence that he would not be forgotten. Suki was distraught at first, but then fiercely determined to raise the child to be someone he'd be proud of. This child was the last thing she had left of her husband.

Although her passion and strong front were admirable, her second pregnancy was very hard on her. Suki spent months often longing for her husband to come in, hold her at night, caress her swollen stomach, and coo and speak tenderly to the child growing inside her, just as he had done when she'd been pregnant with Hakoda.

But she wiped her tears and allowed her growing love for the life inside her to lift her dampened spirits. Hakoda was coping with the loss of his dad, but fiercely promised to take care of his family, and helped his mother with everything he could. He was there throughout her pregnancy as her main source of support and comfort. The fact that he looked so much like Sokka seemed to sometimes harm his mother emotionally, and others it was her only consolation.

The rest of the group were very supportive. Katara would often visit her brother's widow and spend time with her, give her healing sessions and regular check ups to see how the fetus was fairing. Aang would always stop by and insist they stay at the temple once in a while. Zuko would stay over their home whenever he was in the city and promise that his own newborn son, Lu Ten, and this child would most likely become the best of friends. Toph and Lin would be there and share Suki and Hakoda's grief, for they knew how it felt to lose a husband and father. And the cloud babies, especially Bumi, would be there for their cousin.

Roughly nine months after the tragedy, new life and hope sprung into the world.

Katara was aiding her in giving birth on Air Temple Island, and the entire time, the Kyoshi woman called out for Sokka, while her son desperately held her hand. Aang, Zuko and Toph were there to lend emotional support, while Mai and Ty Lee waited outside with the rest of the group's kids.

After several excruciating hours, the child was born. It was a healthy baby boy, who screamed his entrance into the world.

As Suki now held her new baby boy close, tears cascaded freely down her cheeks. Her tears of joy of this precious moment mingled with those of sadness about Sokka's absence at his child's birth.

But as she lay there, tired and spent from giving birth, her auburn locks plastered to her sweaty forehead, her cheeks puffy from crying, and her two boys there with her, the Kyoshi leader knew this was where she was meant to be.

The boy, she noted, looked very much like her. She had hoped many times over the duration of her pregnancy that the baby would look like him. But now that she was face to face with her son, she knew it did not matter. No matter what, this boy was still their child- something they created together.

The baby had creamy skin like hers, only a shade darker. Suki saw many of her own features; her nose, her same cheek bones, the heart shaped face, and the shape of her eyes. When the boy opened his eyes, Suki saw her own violet irises starring back at her.

The newborn had Sokka's wild brown Water Tribe hair, his strong jaw line and his mouth. There seemed to be little of him in the boy, just as there seemed to be little of her in their first son. But when Suki looked deeply into the baby's eyes, she saw something achingly familiar.

Katara, who was exhausted from helping with the labor and had dried tear tracks on her cheeks, placed a hand on Suki's shoulder as she sat beside her on the cot.

"He's so beautiful, Suki," she whispered with emotion as she looked at her nephew.

"I know," whispered the mother as she cradled the baby close. "Hello little one. We've been waiting for you."

Everyone simply stood silently for a moment, soaking in the beauty and wonder of the moment.

Finally, Suki looked up to her first born, who was starring intently at the infant. The woman smiled and held her arms out to the teenager.

"Hakoda," she began, as her son's painstakingly familiar blue eyes focused in on her. "Sweetheart, you've been an amazing help to me this entire time. Ever since your dad-" she swallowed painfully. "passed, you've been there for me, you've been my source of strength to carry on. You've comforted me and supported me throughout my pregnancy. It's only right that you hold him first."

Hakoda, who was frozen in shock, nodded slowly. He awkwardly received the baby into his arms as his mother readjusted his hold on the child. When he finally had a secure hold on the baby, he looked down and those violet eyes bore into his azure ones. The fifteen year old's heart swelled with love and brotherly pride. He would do anything to protect this boy. He made a promise to his father he was planning to keep.

Hakoda gently brought a tanned finger to stroke the baby's cheek, marveling at the tiny form that was his little brother. His ocean blue eyes were glazed over with love and a tint of pain.

"Hy little bro," the teen warrior whispered as the infant snuggled into his broad chest. "I'm your big brother. Welcome to the world. It's great to finally have you here. I promise I'll always protect you. I know our dad isn't here, but I'll teach you all about him. And I know he would've loved you."

After a few more tender moments, Suki gave Katara a turn to hold the baby.

The Water Tribe woman's tears rolled out of her icy cobalt eyes and memories of the birth of her eldest nephew flooded her mind. She could still remember the beaming pride in her brother's eyes. And she knew that wherever he was, he had that same look now.

"What's his name, Suki?" She questioned as she softly carded her hand through her nephew's unruly hair.

Suki smiled. "Jian. It means "carrier of greatness" in the old language of Kyoshi Island."

"He will be great," the healer agreed as she passed the boy off to Aang's strong yet gentle arms. "And I know he'll make his father proud."

Aang starred down at his new nephew, tears swimming in his stormy grey eyes. As he reached down one tattooed hand and Jian gripped his finger, he silently promised to always look out for the boy. He had failed to save his surrogate big brother's life. The least he could do was look after his children.

"I'm your Uncle Aang," he soothed the kicking, swaddled bundle. "And I'll always be here for you. No matter what, little Jian, you are part of Team Avatar. You'll always have a place with us here."

The Kyoshi woman bit her bottom lip nervously before voicing her thoughts to the airbender. "Aang?"

The monk looked up to her.

"I was wondering," she began, choosing her words carefully. "You were Sokka's brother, and one of his best friends. And he'd want someone he really trusted to be this to Jian. I was wondering, if you'd be Jian's godfather?"

Aang's gray eyes widened in surprise and his mouth opened slightly, but he made sure to still hold Jian securely.

"I mean only if you want to, of course!" Se blurted out. "You don't have to- I just thought I mean, Sokka loved you like a brother. Jian will want a male role model in the group, and since Zuko is already Hakoda's godfather, I figured-"

Aang held up a hand to detain her explanations. A genuine smile spread across his face as he lovingly ran a hand over Jian's head. "It'd be an honor," he answered her. "Thank you, Suki."

The mother nodded and smiled graciously. "Thank you for doing this."

The master of four elements planted a small kiss on his new godson's head before passing him off.

Toph, still clad in her police chief uniform since she'd just rushed over from police headquarters upon hearing news of the birth, awkwardly took the baby into her arms, Aang carefully guiding her ministrations- she hadn't held a fragile newborn since her own daughter had been that age over a decade ago.

She softly placed her hand over Jian's chest. Her normally steely expression softened so significantly that no one other than her closest friends would think this was Toph Beifong.

"He sounds really healthy, Suki," she told the new mother. "And his heartbeat is really steady and already strong- it feels just like Sokka's was."

Suki thanked her friend as she received her son. She looked over to the Fire Lord, who was standing near the door uncomfortably, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Suki almost laughed at his facial expression. He'd already fathered two children, one whom was almost a year old, and yet births still made him flounder in a comical way.

"Zuko," she beckoned the monarch over. "Why don't you hold him?"

"Uh, I'm not sure that's a-," he replied uncertainly as the baby was deposited into his strong grip. But as he cradled the baby into his embrace, he gained confidence and smiled slightly.

"Hey buddy. I'm Uncle Zuko. You know my son is just a little older than you. I'm sure you guys will get along. And I'll always be here for you, my honorary nephew."

The Fire Lord looked over his new nephew once more before handing him back to his mother. "He looks just like you," he commented.

The female warrior looked up at her friends and then turned her gaze lovingly back to her baby boy. "He may look like me, but he reminds me of him. There's a good dose of Sokka in there."

As little Jian slumbered peacefully in his mother's loving embrace, Suki felt a comforting presence around the room. A tender, familiar warmth enveloped her entire being.

Fresh tears filled the woman's eyes, for she knew he was there. He was there, watching this precious moment.

And in her heart, she knew he was smiling beautifully at them.


	2. Familial Pains

**Disclaimer: ATLA isnt mine.**

**I'm cleaning this story up- please ****review.**

* * *

The steady spring morning sun was in the sky. The ocean breeze was blowing through the buzzing town, cooling the slight heat from the sun's rays. The leaves of the trees were a lush green and everyone was eagerly awaiting the trade ships to come into port.

At the edge of the small town, a middle aged woman was sitting on her porch with a steaming cup of tea in her hands. She was looking over her town, a thoughtful expression on her face. It was hard to believe she'd ever left this place. Seventeen years she lived away from her homeland; so much changed, and yet much of it remained intact from her memory.

Suki breathed the salty breeze in with a serene intake of air, and closed her eyes to savor the pleasant weather, such a nice change after a harsh winter.

_It's been almost thirteen years_, she thought. _Thirteen years since he was taken from me._ She turned her lilac gaze to the cloudless, clear sky._ His eyes were so much brighter than the sky. Always a darker hue, with a glint of turquoise in them. What I wouldn't give to see them one more time. To see his love for me in them._

The woman sipped her tea gingerly, feeling longing clutch at her heart. Even after so many years, her heart still couldn't fathom the fact that the love of her life was gone. She'd coped as well as she could over the years, but there were times where the void was too great. Especially around this time of year.

About two years after her husband died, Suki had decided it was time to return home. Her oldest son was growing up and needed time to be away from the prying eyes of the city. And she and her baby were in no condition to be constantly hounded by the press. She was constantly being asked about Sokka's death, how they were handling it, if the baby was actually his. If she would remarry or take on a lover at some point.

Suki needed space to heal. Hakoda needed a change of scenery. And little Jian deserved to grow up in peace without people following his every movement.

The decision was a difficult one, but in the end, it was necessary. She needed time to heal, and to have a sense of peace. A peace she would never experience within the crowded confines of Republic City. For the past eleven years, Suki has resided on Kyoshi Island, helping to train the next generation of young Kyoshi Warriors and raising her sons. Every few months or so she and her boys travel to the Republic to visit their friends and each year on the anniversary, they all gather together to mourn.

So many things had changed over the last decade. All of the team's kids were grown and finding their own places in the world. Suki felt somewhat empty sometimes. The Kyoshi Warriors she grew up with were occupied with their own families and lives. Since she'd left Republic City, she only saw her friends a few times a year. Her husband was gone, and her eldest boy was now gone as well.

Hakoda was now a 27-year-old man and an Ambassador for the United Republic. He'd left Kyoshi Island shortly after his nineteenth birthday to search for his own destiny. He was truly going back to the roots of his parents' war days, traveling all over the world. He'd gone to the Ba Sing Sei University to study politics for a few years. He'd lived in the Southern Water Tribe for a year to help Bato, his namesake's old friend, run the ever growing tribe. He perfected his swordsmanship at the very manor in the Fire Nation where Master Piandao taught his father. And his job is to travel anywhere the United Republic Council sends him on political and govermental matters. He has a quick mind, a sharp tongue, and a charming demeanor for handling negotiations. He was well repsected by the Council. He truly is Councilman Sokka's son, they'd always say.

Suki admired the man her son grew into and would beam with pride at any mention of his name. But she would miss her little boy dearly, knowing he no longer needed her.

"Mom?" called out a childish voice.

But there was still one person who filled that emptiness. There was still someone who needed her.

The woman ripped away from her bittersweet thoughts and turned to face her youngest son with a smile. A twelve-year-old Jian approached her, obviously just having gotten out of bed. His eyes were still groggy with sleep and his unruly hair was sticking in all directions.

"Hey, Son," she said as she pulled her baby into a hug.

"Did you hear from Hakoda?" The boy questioned with interest.

The mother nodded. "He called last night after you went to bed. He just finished his duties in the Earth Kingdom and was getting on one of the Embassy vessels. He should be here this afternoon."

The boy whooped as he fist pumped with excitement. "Yeah! I can't wait I haven't seem him in like three months!"

Suki smiled. "He's missed you too and he told me he can't wait to see you. He mentioned a new move he learned in Omashu that he wants to teach you. Now go to the kitchen, what do you want for breakfast?"

The boy was practically jumping from excitement. His older brother alwyas learned new fightinh techniques on his travels and would teach him. "Komquats and dumplings?"

Suki chuckled. "Alright, come on."

The boy sped inside and the woman warrior made a mental note to call her sister-in-law.

* * *

Mother and son waited on the tranquil beach happily, awaiting the arrival of their son and brother. Jian was standing firmly and patiently, yet the eager glint in his violet eyes could not be missed.

The mother smiled at her boy, realizing not for the first time how collected and calm her young one can be. He was was not as serious as his cousin Tenzin had been as a child, but he always had an air of control around him when it came to taking things seriously, such as training, school work, and behaving out in public. When he was excited, however, he was very energetic.

_He's just like me when I was that age. I was always well behaved and trained to be patient. Hakoda was the complete opposite. He was always jumping around and desperate for something to do. Thank Agni he gained some patience as an adult._

A large vessel with the Earth Kingdom insignia finally came into view over the horizon, and Jian's eyes lit up exponentially.

"Mom he's here! He's here!" exclaimed the boy as he pulled on his mother's arm towards the docks.

"I see it, Jian. Let's give your brother a chance to actually get on the island," she chuckled.

The pair finally made it to where the large ship was docked and watched as the sea vessel was unloaded. The crew began to haul out boxes full of fruits, grains, animal skins, and various other goods imported from all over the mainland. Many businessmen came out of the entrance, seemingly interested in setting up real estate on the barren parts of the island. Several tourists, mostly from Ba Sing Sei, came down and began chatting and taking photographs, excited about browsing around the island of the famous Avatar Kyoshi.

Finally, a recognizable figure dressed in a green Earth Kingdom tunic and pants and sporting gopherbear fur Water Tribe boots disembarked from the grand ship. The man slung a large duffle bag over his right shoulder and gripped the hilt of the sheathed black sword that was strapped to his waist as he inspected the dock with penetrating sapphire eyes.

The woman beamed at sight of her eldest son. He had truly grown into a remarkable man.

The young man had also grown exponentially over the years, now very tall with broad, strong shoulders and a commanding presence. He looked more like Sokka as he aged, now the spitting image of the councilman. The same strong, muscular build was evident, the same chiseled cheek bones and strong jaw line with mature cerulean eyes. Hakoda wore out his long auburn hair, never in a wolf tail. He had a braid on one side of his hair in the Southern Water Tribe style. He had slight stubble on his chin and typically wore a combination of Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom clothing.

"Hakoda!" yelled the younger boy as he ran towards the large, seemingly stoic warrior.

The man in question looked in their direction and a large, warm smile immediately spread across his handsome features. He dropped the bag and bended slightly, opening him arms as his younger brother crashed into him, wrapping his arms around the elder male's broad shoulders.

"Hey squirt!" greeted the older sibling warmly. "Let me take a look at you." He pulled back slightly to take in the boy. He had grown a bit since the last time he'd seen him, his wild hair was slightly longer and spikier, and Hakoda noticed that the boy has slightly more muscle mass. Pride flooded his chest as he realized Jian must have been training hard.

"It's great to see you, buddy. I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! How long are you staying?!" Jian asked nervously. He hated it when his brother had to leave.

Hakoda stood up and ruffled Jian's hair, a sad, distant look glazing over his cobalt gaze. "About two months, Jian. I just finished an important treaty between the Omashu monarchy and Ba Sing Sei's Court Council, so I was given some vacation time. And we're heading to Republic City this week, remember?"

"Oh yeah," recalled the younger as his mood deflated a bit. "The anniversary?"

Hakoda nodded sadly. "But hey we'll see Aunt Katara, Uncle Aang, Aunt Toph, all our cousins, Lin, and if Uncle Zuko comes too, you'll see Lu Ten!"

"Yeah! I haven't seen Lu in almost a year!" the twelve-year-old brightened considerably at the idea of seeing his best friend.

After giving her boys a little space to reconnect, Suki walked over with a small smile of pride as she looked over her grown son up and down.

The Ambassador hustled Jian out of the way while he engulfed his mother into a large embrace. The female warrior felt a part of her heart return to her now that her first baby was finally home, even if only for a few months.

"I've missed you, Mom," he mumbled against her hair. "How've things been here on Kyoshi?"

She released him and placed her hand on his muscular arm. "Things have been alright, Son. Ty Lee and I have just started training the younger girls with the katanas and the older girls, Sun especially, are more than ready to start wearing the full Kyoshi uniform. Jian is doing great with his katana lessons, too, though I think what he really wants is for you to help him with his mastering of the boomerang. How has your trip been? I haven't seen you in months."

Hakoda winced slightly at her tone and gave her an apologetic look. Even after all these years, he still felt like that little boy who would feel guilty about going out and training instead of spending time with his mother. "I'm sorry, Mom. The Embassy had me in Omashu trying to solve a conflict with the Royal Earth Court Council. Things were pretty heated up for a few months and the negotiations were painfully slow. But I'm here now, and I'm staying for a while. I did miss you," he promised.

Suki looked up at her boy. A bittersweet sadness seemed to seep from her violet eyes into his cobalt ones.

"Mom, I'm sorry if I upset you, but I was doing my job. What's wrong?" he whispered worriedly. He knew that look; that melancholy look etched on his mother's face, as though she were on the verge of either crying furiously, or screaming viciously.

She attentively reached up and placed her warm hand on the side of Hakoda's cheek, silently surveying his features.

"You didn't upset me, sweetheart," she assured him. "It's just- Each time you're gone longer, you grow more, you mature. You become more of a warrior and a leader. And every time I see you again, you look more like your father. You look so much like him right now, it hurts."

A painful memory flashed before the young Ambassador's eyes, a memory that would never stop haunting him.

_His father was on the ground, in the pouring rain, bleeding to death from a stab wound to the heart from the Triad leader he'd just killed. He was coughing up vast amounts of blood and breathing with increasing agony. Hakoda, who was fifteen at the time, watched in horror and hopelessness as his father, the strongest man he'd ever known, died slowly. It was as if he was watching the life seep out of Sokka's body._

_Everyone around him were crying and begging him to hold on. He remembers distinctly being frozen in place, not being able to move from the sheer shock and despair of the sight before him. The painful sobs coming from his own mother and his Aunt Katara only made it worst._

_He remembers his father's raspy breaths and dull blue eyes as he spoke to him for the last time. Those words that filled Hakoda, and yet left him empty. Words that he still carried with him._

_"I've taught you all I can. Now you need to forge your own path. I know you'll make me proud. Always remember, a warrior does everything he can to protect. I love you, so much. You are and always will be my pride and joy. Be strong, my son," Sokka had told him with a pained smile._

As he forced his mind out of the past and blinked back oncoming tears, the warrior frowned sadly at his mother. Unbeknownst to Suki and to the rest of their family, this is one of the reasons why Hakoda is often away longer on his travels; everyone around him would look at him with bittersweet nostalgia due to his strong resemblance to his father. It was not that he was ashamed of resembling Sokka, no, quite the contrary; Hakoda was proud to be like such a great man as Sokka was. He wanted nothing more than to carry on that legacy. He just couldn't bear the sadness of his family when they commented on his similarities to the deceased tribesman. He stayed away so he wouldn't bring anyone past pains, and so he could forge his own path.

"I know, Mom," he muttered. "Everyone tells me that."

"I'm sorry, Hakoda," she said. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad by saying that. I can't help it, though. I'm not upset about it. It gives me comfort, because I know I'll always have some of him. As I've always said, whenever I look into your eyes, I can see him reflecting back."

Jian awkwardly stood behind his mother, listening to the nostalgic conversation with crestfallen eyes and a hurtful sigh. It was always like this. Whenever this time of year came, Suki would unconsciously cling to Hakoda like a life line. Jian understands it was not for the purpose of singling him out, or ignoring him. And he also knows that they shared a great loss before he was even born. A loss that to this day still hurts. But hearing these words from his own mother, as though he didn't exist, struck painfully at his young heart.

Jian turned and began trudging back up to the beach, as he noticed his mother and brother doing the same while Hakoda grabbed his bag and they walked slowly, still speaking with nostalgia plastered all over their faces.

The boy angrily walked a bit faster, just wanting to get away from the scene.

_This isn't fair. Why is Hakoda always the favorite? I mean, I love my brother, he's awesome, but Mom and everyone else always go to him. It's like my feelings on that day don't matter. Every year it's the same thing. They always ask him how he's coping, or say that his dad would be so proud of him. Well that isn't right. He was my father, too._

* * *

The late afternoon sun was producing just enough light in the clearing of the forest where the two brothers were present. The elder was stretching and warming up his muscles while removing his tunic top and boots. The younger was attempting to throw a boomerang angrily while still mentally rummaging over the unpleasant conversation from hours earlier at the docks.

After Hakoda had rested a bit at their small yet comfortable house, he'd noticed his younger brother's foul mood and offered to take him out training. Suki reluctantly agreed as long as they came home to have dinner together. She was going to go help Ty Lee at the dojo anyway.

The man closed his eyes as he focused his senses on his surroundings. He tuned out all worldly distractions and honed everything onto his stances. Footwork is the primary step of swordsmanship. This was the first lesson he'd learned.

He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as he unsheathed the black sword. He slowly help it up as skillful hands gripped the hilt, and with a quiet snarl, he began switching from one stance to the next, jabbing the blade in all directions.

Jian stopped his furious failed attempts with the boomerang to look at his brother. His anger subdued slightly as he watched in awe. His brother's skills had always amazed him.

Hakoda tuned out the rest of the world, focusing solely on the feel of the earth beneath his bare feet as he changed stances, the rippling of his muscles under tense tanned skin as he sliced the blade through the air, and the sight of black fading from velocity.

The boy watched as the swordsman moved faster and began to move in more complex stances, the sword becoming almost invisible from the speed. Hakoda's movements were fluid and graceful, yet deadly and meaningful. He'd definitely inherited his father's grace with the weapon.

After several minutes of intense concentration, Hakoda detained his movements and wiped the sweat on his brow. He held the sword up to the sunlight where he inspected it closely. This sword was his most cherished possession.

"You're gonna need to eventually tell me what's wrong, Jian," he muttered to the boy as he ran a finger down the blade smoothly. "You've been upset and angry since I got here. I brought you out here so we could talk." He turned his cerulean gaze to the violet eyes of the younger warrior. "What's the matter?"

Jian scoffed and picked up his discarded boomerang, throwing it again, hoping it would slice through the air and return to him, yet to no avail. It swung once before hitting the soft earth with a loud thud. The boy groaned in irritation and reached down to pick it up again, but the Ambassador's reflexes were quicker and he picked it up, away from the preteen's reach.

He brought it up to his side and looked at his brother. "You'll get this back when we talk about it. Talk to me, Jian."

The boy glared daggers at the man before him. He adored Hakoda and has always wanted to be like his older brother. And yet whenever his frustrations amounted near this anniversary, he couldn't help but feel anger and envy towards the man who'd been more like a father figure to him rather than a brother most of his life. The fact that he was looking at an almost carbon copy of the source of his pain only made it worst.

The young warrior clenched his fists and snarled. He extended his hand. "Give me my boomerang, Hakoda," he ordered. "This isn't funny. I'm trying to practice and I need it back."

Hakoda looked down at the boy and sighed. "Okay let's do this. I'll help you throw it properly so it comes back to you. I can teach you how to do some real damage with it. In return, you'll tell me why you're acting this way. Deal?" He compromised.

"Fine," muttered the younger. He'd wanted to learn how to perfect the boomerang on his own. From what he's heard, his father learned how to use it all on his own. His brother and even his cousin Bumi both learned from Sokka how to do that and to sword fight. After they pretty much finished learning themselves. He was determined to do so as well. But he had no idea what he was doing wrong here.

Hakoda replaced the sword to the strap on his hip and smiled at the boy. "Don't worry about it," he soothed the youth. "When I was your age, I had a hard time learning with the boomerang, too. I wasn't able to properly throw it on my own until I was thirteen. But you're a fast learner, you'll get it quicker than I did. This is the trick Dad taught me."

He took Jian's hand and placed it at the base of the blade, guiding it with his larger hand. "You hold on tightly to the base like this," he instructed. "Then you have to put all of the force into your wrist. You've been throwing it with force from your finger tips. However you need to imagine it as an extension of your wrist. You flick your wrist back like this," he guided the boy's hand. "You hold it back for a few moments, breathe deeply and imagine the route you'll send it on. Then release and," he and Jian released the boomerang and it flew in a 360 degree angle before returning to Hakoda's waiting hand.

The boy was bubbling with awe and excitement. His eyes lit up as he bounced. "Wow that was awesome!"

The older man grinned and handed his brother the boomerang. "We'll practice that a few more times over the next few months. By the time I leave you'll be doing it on your own. Now," he continued as he crosses his arms over his muscular chest. "I held up my end of the bargain. Now spill. What's up with you?"

Jian's previous happiness ebbed away and he looked up into his brother's expecting eyes.

He sighed deeply. "It's almost the anniversary of Dad's death, as we all know," he muttered. "And once again I'm around people who are sad and miss him. But that's just the thing. I've never met my own dad. I know he died before I was even born. Mom, Aunt Katara, Uncle Aang, and Uncle Zuko always tells me stories about him. In school when we learn about the United Republic, we learn about the Great War heroes and how they built a new country for all. I learn about the great Councilman Sokka. The brilliant guy who set up the Council. The famous swordsman who's considered one of the best warriors in the world. And history remembers him as a great hero who died protecting the city. But then kids in my class ask me how can he be my dad if I never met him? And some of them talk crap, like how Mom probably slept with some random guy after he died, and there's no way I'm Sokka's kid! And that I look nothing like him! And when we all go to his statue every year, I'm always forgotten!" He yelled with furious tears spilling out of his eyes. Years of pent up frustration and pain finally burst.

"Everyone always says he would be so proud of you, Hakoda. And Mom always says that crap about Dad being in your eyes, and everyone always says how hard losing him was for you. Well what about me! He was my father, too! I never got to meet him. Here on Kyoshi, I'm Kyoshi Leader Suki's son, and a prodigy warrior. But in Republic City, and to the rest of the damn world, I'm just Councilman Sokka's second son, the unimportant one. And I know Dad didn't know about me, but if he had, would he love me? Would he be proud of me like he was of you?! You have no idea how it feels to be compared to a man who you've never met and to read about a stranger who is supposed to be your father!"

The teen attempted to regain control over himself and in moments his face fell to a stoic expression, although tears of hurt and pain were still glistening in his eyes.

Hakoda's mouth was slightly agape with shock and his eyes were wide. He was stunned. He'd had a feeling his baby brother was upset about something along these lines, but he never imagined his anger went to this extent. He felt his heart go out to the boy, he truly did. On the the hand, however, he felt a deep pain stab at his heart. Jian really thought he didn't understand? Of course he did. Anger bubbled within him and his surprised expression fell to one of righteous anger. He did, however, take his mediation training into account and kept his voice cool and neutral.

"I understand that this is hard on you. You've grown up without an important figure in your life. And I'm sorry your pain is this much. But don't you dare, Jian," he almost growled. "Say I don't understand. You believe his absence has been hard for you. But think for a second how difficult it's been on Mom and I all these years. The day he died, Republic City was fucking chaotic! People were dying everywhere. I went to bed every night for weeks before that, worrying if I'd even see Mom and Dad come home alive. You say it's shitty for you on that day, you never knew him. Well I watched him die! After I got blood bent, along with the rest of our family, I watched that Triad stab him in the chest. I was there, fifteen years old, watching my father get murdered! He'd saved my life just days before that, and yet all I did was stand there and watch him choke on his own blood! I still have night terrors about watching him bleed to death, especially around this time of year! Mom lost the man she loved. She's never been the same since. And everyone doesn't mean to single you out. I'm sorry you feel that way, I'll talk to them. You don't deserve to feel left out. But my entire life I've had to be up to the standards expected of being the son of a War Hero. Dad never forced anything on me, he always accepted and loved me the way I was. But I saw what a great man he was, all the titles and honors he'd gained. Hell he stopped a war when he was fifteen! I trained rigorously so I could be deemed worthy of carrying on his legacy. You have no idea the type of shit people spoke about me in the city when I was a kid. If I didn't get a certain percentile on an exam, I was automatically deemed stupid. If I couldn't train right, I was clearly a failure of a fighter."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "It isn't just me, we all have the burden of being the children of famous war heroes. We all struggle under their shadows. Don't you think it's hard on Bumi? Despite him being a skilled fighter and a major in the United Forces, he's always been insulted and looked down on for being a non-bender son of the Avatar. Tenzin has so much pressure on him to be the perfect airbender so he'll keep the race going after Uncle Aang dies. Lin is pressured to have airbender kids with Tenzin, and she's training to be the future chief of police. Do you know how hard that is for her? Everyone in the city sees her a poor substitute for their Chief Toph Beifong, the greatest earthbender in the world. Kya, who hates combat, has to be the greatest waterbender, like Aunt Katara. And Ursa? She's constantly put down for not only being a female heir, but no one believes she'll be able to match up to Fire Lord Zuko's legendary rule. Lu Ten is always pressured to be the perfect prince and to be a skilled firebender like Uncle Zuko. And unfortunately, buddy, you and I are under the pressure to be great warriors like Mom and Dad. We're expected to perfect Kyoshi fighting, and to be great leaders like Dad. So don't you think this is only hard on you."

"I know," whispered the boy after a few moments of tense silence. "But they all have their parents' support, and know they're still proud of them. And at least you had him. At least you had someone to soothe away the pressures and to accept you. On Mom's part, I know I have that. But when I'm looked down at for not matching up to what's expected of a son of Councilman Sokka, I have no one. You had him to train you, to love and accept you, to be there for you. And even after his death, you still have more of him than I ever will." Tears of defeat welled up in the boy's eyes. "I know about it. That when everyone found out Mom was gonna have me, they expected someone amazing to be like Sokka. Another child to carry on his legacy. But I'm not like him. The way some people ask if I'm even his son hurts. The way a lot of people remember only you as his kid hurts so much. And the way Mom clings to you on his death anniversary hurts, too. I know she loves me and doesn't mean to hurt me. But it hurts, Hakoda."

The older warrior's anger melted away and concern and sadness at the sight before him replaced it instantly. He wrapped him arms around the boy and allowed Jian to cry out his pains. His bare chest was moistened with tears, but he didn't care.

Hakoda rubbed Jian's back comfortingly. "I've always tried to be your father figure," he whispered. "We all have. Uncle Zuko and Uncle Aang always try to be there for you and be good examples for you. And me, I've done all I can to help fill the void. I've trained you, tried being there for you. I've always tried to take his place. But the truth is, Jian, I can't do it. No one can ever really fill Dad's place. I've been your big brother, your sifu. But I'm not your father."

Jian pulled away and wiped his eyes. He looked up sadly to his brother. "You've been a great brother, Hakoda," he told the older man. "But you're right. You're not my father. You can't be."

Hakoda sighed and ran his hand through his auburn locks. He didn't know what to do now.

"I just, I want to know I can be part of him," the boy continued. "I want to know he'd be proud of me. That I am like him in some way. I'm proud to be so much like Mom. But when I look at you, it hurts sometimes. You're his legacy. When I look at the pictures of him that Mom gave me, I just remember that you're just like him, and I look nothing like him. Sometimes when I look in your eyes after we train and you're proud of me, that glow in your eyes, I try to imagine its his eyes that are proud of me."

Hakoda placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Looks don't mean everything, Jian," he clarified. "Yeah I'm proud to look like Dad. But what really makes me my father's son, is who I am in here." He placed his hand over his heart. "I uphold the morals and values Dad raised me with. I always remember him and everything he taught me about being a warrior and a man. That's what makes me carry on his legacy. You can be that, too. You're more like him than you realize."

He pulled out the sword. "This was Dad's sword. He gave it to me when I was fourteen. He told me this sword symbolized the day he became a real warrior. He gave it to me to pass on the torch of doing the right thing and protecting what I love. This sword is my most treasured possession. It connects me to our father. And this boomerang," be pointed at the weapon in his brother's hand. "Was his. I gave it to you, so you could have something from him, too. I knew him well enough to know he would be beaming with pride at you just like Mom and I do. And I know that wherever he is, he's always with you. You are as much Sokka's son as I am."

The boy squeezed his eyes shut as more tears threatened to come out. He took in a shaky breath. "Let's just go home."

Hakoda grabbed his arm gently. "We need to talk about-"

Jian furiously ripped his arm away. "No! I get it, Hakoda! I'm part of him, he's with me, all the crap I've heard before! I just wanna go home!" The boy left in quick strides.

The old warrior sighed. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. As he put on his tunic and pulled on his boots, he couldn't help but ask himself what Sokka would do.

_What would you do, Dad? Can you help me out here? Give him a sign, that you're there?_

The warrior was met with eerie silence as the sun began its descent from the sky.

He sighed and began to walk after his brother with sword in hand.

* * *

Suki walked into the training dojo, clad in her new Kyoshi uniform. She was not wearing the face paint anymore, for she was no longer part of the core group that made up the island's defenders. She was the commander of the island's finest warriors, and was training the new teenage girls who would take her and her old team's place. She was passing on the torch that Avatar Kyoshi began centuries before.

Suki was the youngest girl to have ever been promoted to leader of the Kyoshi Warriors at the age of fifteen. Her greatest and most admired qualities were her sharp mind, her fierce dedication to upholding Kyoshi's legacy, her participation in ending the Great War, and her impressive fighting skills. Her connection to the Avatar and his friends elevated her reputation, as well as the powerful influence she'd had on Sokka, helping to shape him into the man he was. The female warrior was considered the greatest Kyoshi Warrior, and was the island's most favored hero, second only to Kyoshi herself.

She saw her longtime friend, Ty Lee, who was also held in high esteem as a warrior and mentor, teaching the teenage girls the most complex stances with the fan. They had to complete this final phase of training in order to truly become the next full-fledged warriors of Kyoshi. This portion of training, however, was with a combination of very complex stances and moves that Kyoshi herself had invented with her earthbending. Those who could master this art took months, sometimes up to years to learn it. It had taken Suki ten months to master this style.

Ty Lee had been part of their group since the war's end. She'd been very dedicated to being one of them and thanks to her magnificent flexibility and reflexes, learned the Kyoshi fighting style with relative ease.

She was now a middle aged woman with her hair out, unlike her childhood braid, a more defined face, a taller and shapelier body, and a high level of maturity. She was no longer the naïve youth of the war days. But she still retained that bursting energy of youth and bubbly, positive aura. She was also now married to Haru and had two young daughters with him.

Like Suki, Ty Lee wore the uniform, albeit without the face paint. She had a fan in her right hand and her face was etched with concentration as she demonstrated stance after stance to the younger girls.

"Now, the fundamental thing to remember," she instructed. "Is to keep balance in your heels. Like any other form of martial arts with a weapon, steady footwork is the foundation. You need to be able to move swiftly and lightly on your feet, but still keep a firm balance so your opponent can't easily knock you down."

She demonstrated these graceful movements, her eyes closed in deep concentration. When she finally finished her routine, she told the students to attempt the same maneuver. Ty Lee finally noticed her friend and told the girls to keep practicing while she made her way to her old friend.

Some of the girls whispered once they noticed Suki.

"She's supposed to be some kind of legend," mumbled one student. "She mastered this crap in under a year. I can't even balance correctly."

"Don't be like that," Sun reprimanded. "Commander Suki is a legend on the island. It'd be an honor if I could be Kyoshi leader like she was. She's been really dedicated since she came back."

"That's right," pointed out another female warrior as she moved her fans. "And her oldest son is hot. And I mean really hot! Have you seen him?! Damn. And he's back on Kyoshi I heard."

"Shut up, Rin," warned Sun. "We're supposed to be practicing."

"But we can all agree," interrupted Rin as she outstretched her fan. "From the pictures we've seen, Sword Master Sokka was really hot in his younger years. No wonder his son is such a fine piece of-"

"Enough!" warned their leader. "Let's just master these movements. Don't disrespect Commander Suki's family again."

"Hey," greeted Ty Lee as she embraced her friend. "I didn't expect you today."

Suki offered a small smile. "Just thought I'd help you help the girls, I know how hard this technique is. The boys are off training anyway. How're Haru and the girls?"

The acrobat huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Haru is still in the Earth Kingdom, still on business, but promised he'd be back soon. He said that three months ago! No good husband. Always off working. But I do love him too!" she chirped. "His aura is so strong and green and lively. And the girls are great! We just started katana lessons yesterday."

Ty Lee noticed the glossed over look in those violet eyes when she gushed about her love for her husband. Her expression softened and she placed a warm hand on the other warrior's arm gently.

"I'm sorry, Suki," she whispered. "I forgot about how hard this time of year is for you. When are you guys going to Republic City?"

"It's okay, Ty," she reassured her friend. "It's just hard sometimes but I'm okay. We're going in about two days."

The Fire Nation woman nodded. "I can imagine how you and Hakoda are. How's Jian been? Now that he's getting older, he's bound to want to understand more about Sokka."

A slight pain tugged at the woman's heart. She'd completely neglected her baby all day due to her catching up with her eldest son.

"It's hard to say," she told Ty Lee with a sigh. "When he was younger, he'd always have so many questions about his dad. What was he like, how did he help end the war, how we fell in love. He was so enthusiastic to know about him. But as he grew older and learned about Sokka in school, he stopped asking questions. Now, whenever I try to talk to Jian about Sokka, he just gets this sad look and says he's tired. And since we're going to Republic City, he's avoiding the subject altogether. Ty, did I do a bad job? Did I make him somehow resent his own father's memory? All I've wanted was for him to love him as much as Hakoda and I did."

Ty Lee replaced her hand on her friend's shoulder and soothed her.

"Suki," she soothed. "You've been a great mother. Your husband would be so proud of the way you've raised Jian without him. But I think it's hard on your son. He desperately wants to know his father, but it hurts because he'll never have the chance to. You need to realize this. You, Hakoda and the rest of our friends can spend years talking to him about Sokka, showing him pictures, he can learn about his accomplishments. But he'll never be able to truly love Sokka as much as you'd want if he can never know the man for himself. Now we all know that Hakoda adored Sokka. But that's because he grew up with his dad around. Jian didn't have that chance. It's not fair, I know. Just like it wasn't fair for Sokka to die the way he did. Jian is conflicted with wanting to love Sokka, but not knowing him. Hakoda knows where he comes from. But Jian really doesn't, and I think it hurts him. My daughters are so attached to Haru, but that's because he's always been there. Stories about his father will never really fill the absence of him in Jian's life."

Suki was stunned into silence before sadness reflected her amytherst eyes.

"You're right, Ty. I've tried fooling myself all these years that he'd be just like Hakoda in loving their dad. But the harsh reality is, he can't really love a father he never met. It's just, when he was little he wanted so badly to know about him. I guess I'm just clinging to the hope he'd still want that."

A memory flooded the Kyoshi woman's mind as she remembered the first time Jian had truly questioned her about his father.

_Jian was about four at the time, and was just beginning to notice that everyone else but him had a father amongst the kids on the island he'd frequently play with._

_One day when they arrived home from a day at the beach, Little Jian walked over to where his mother and brother were sitting in the den, having a cup of tea._

_He went straight up to his mother and smiled sweetly as he tugged on her blouse. "Mommy?"_

_Suki smiled and set aside her tea cup, scooping her baby up and placed him on her lap. "Yes Jian?"_

_The little boy giggled before turning his violet gaze to hers. "Mama, where's my Daddy? Do I have one?"_

_Suki's smile instantly faltered and a deep sadness crept into her eyes. Hakoda placed down his own cup, sensing where this conversation was going. He placed his large tan hand on his mom's smaller one._

_"Mom," he told her with his ocean gaze tinting with his own sandess at this line of questioning. "We knew he'd ask eventually. He has a right to know."_

_Suki nodded and looked back at her baby._

_"It's just all my fwiends have daddies who come pick them up and take them fishing and stuff. I didn't wanna make mama sad. Did I make you sad, Mommy?" A trembling lipped four year old asked._

_She grinned and cuddled the boy. "No, Jian, it wasn't you. It's just hard to talk about. Sweetheart, you did have a daddy. He's just, not here anymore. Remember I told you your daddy's name?"_

_The toddler nodded. "Daddy is Suok-kah," he replied with a grin. Jian had to sound out his father's name since he could not yet pronounce it correctly. Suki knew that if Sokka were here, he would be swooning over how adorable it was._

_"That's right. And Daddy is in the Spirit World, baby," she told him while stroking his brown hair. "He died before you were born. But I know that from the Spirit World, he's always watching over you, and he loves you."_

_"How did Daddy die?" he questioned._

_Knowing the question caused a painful intake of breath for Suki, Hakoda looked at his mother apologetically before answering his baby brother. "Jian, Dad was a warrior. He fought in a huge battle with nothing but his sword and boomerang to protect us!"_

_The little boy's eyes widened. "Wow! Really?"_

_The young man nodded. "He died valiantly in battle. He's remembered as one of the best warriors in the world. And we need to be proud of him, buddy."_

_The boy was in awe. His daddy? A great warrior? A sword fighter? Hero of the world? _

_He felt pride for being this man's son swell his little heart. He wanted to know everything about his dad._

_"Mommy, tell me more about Daddy!" he snuggled down in her lap and looked up expectantly. "Where did he learn to fight? How did you fall in love with Daddy?"_

_Suki chuckled. "Slow down, sweetheart, one thing at a time. How about I just start from the beginning and tell you about when Daddy and I first met? Then go from there?"_

_The boy nodded eagerly and listened in amazement as his father's life story was unfolded before him. _

_Stories of winter hunts, war raids, battles, great adventures and more filled his young ears. Certain parts of the story were taken out, for Jian was not yet old enough to hear them. But the essence of the deceased tribesman's life was laid out clearly._

_As Suki told her tale, she again felt that familiar warmth. The warmth she'd felt four years earlier at Jian's birth._

Ty Lee's steady and grounding hand on her shoulder snapped Suki back to the present.

She looked up to her friend. "Thank you, Ty," she answered. "You've helped me realize a few things. I need to talk to Jian. But I think once we're in Republic City, it'll be the best time."

Ty Lee grinned. "That's what friends are for! Now," she quipped as she pulled out her fans once more. "Enough talk. How about a demonstration for the girls, and a good spar between old friends?"

Suki's violet eyes, which were just moments ago lost in painful nostalgia, grew hard and determined. That familiar fire blazed in her gaze as she smirked and pulled out her own fans.

She assumed a battle stance and said, "Thought you'd never ask. Pay attention, girls! You'll watch two seasoned warriors exemplify this technique. Once we finish our spar, attempt to copy our movements with your own sparring partner."

The younger females obliged their master and stood silently in awe as they watched two of the most renowned warriors on the island go against each other in combat.


	3. Reflections & Revelations

**Disclaimer: ATLA belongs to Bryke.**

**hey everyone I have a poll on my profile for future stories I'm planning please go vote for which one you'd like me to post first! Summaries are there as well.**

* * *

In Republic City, things weren't fairing too much better. As the anniversary of Sokka's death drew near, everyone of Team Avatar was either silent, depressed, or distant. While it is true that it's been over a decade and everyone has moved past the loss, the hole left behind would never seal completely. And the day that marked the tragic loss would forever scar the gaang, and the people of Republic City.

There was a short ceremony the day before that was held in the Central Plaza for all of those brave souls who lost their lives during those weeks of the Triad terror. Police officers, men from Toph's own metalbending squad, slain politicians, soldiers, civilians, and more were remembered at this annual gathering. Now on the final days of the anniversary of the chaos, everyone in the city was left to reflect and remember independently.

This was also the time when many citizens would stop by Councilman Sokka's statue and admire the monument, leave flowers, or say a silent prayer for the man's soul. The council also donate a large bouquet of fire lilies to their fallen comrade's grave every year.

Katara was on the dock of Air Temple Island, awaiting the last arrivals for this weekend. Toph and Lin, who was now her mother's second in command, would stop by after their last shift. Bumi, who'd currently been stationed on Whale Tail Island with the United Forces, promised he'd come home for the anniversary. Fire Lord Zuko and his family were on their way from the Fire Nation, and Suki and her boys were catching a ship from Kyoshi Island.

While all of their kids were now grown and making their own lives, they would never forget their beloved uncle. And Katara knows for a fact that Sokka's family wouldn't miss this for anything.

The middle aged Water Tribe woman felt sadness stir within her. She had three wonderful children, good friends, and a loving husband. She was never alone. But the loss of her brother, her last blood kin from her Southern family, had ripped open a wound nothing would ever truly heal.

_I wish you were here, Sokka_, she voiced menally as she looked out over the horizon of the bay patiently. _You'd be so proud of all the kids. And I know you'd be beaming at what a fine man Hakoda grew up to be. And the kind of man Jian is growing into. They're both such good, smart, caring men, just like you_.

The waterbender was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a seasoned avatar standing behind her, his eyes sad and his smile gentle. He knew she got like this whenever this time of year arrived.

He pulled his wife of thirty years into a warm embrace.

"It's all right, sweetie," he murmured as he reached one tattooed hand up to stroke her hair. "I know this is hard, but we'll do it together. Bumi called and said his ship is nearing the city. Kya went to get Tenzin and everyone else is coming. We'll all be together, just like Sokka would want. He'd want us to stay together as a family."

Katara snuggled into Aang's shoulder, soaking up his comfort. Despite their being in their early fifties, the Southern woman sometimes couldn't help but marvel at how strong her husband still was.

"I just miss him, Aang," she mumbled into his robe. "My mom died. Then Pakku. Then Gran Gran. Then Dad. Sokka was all I had left of my family. With him gone, I'm the only one left."

She paused as she caught on to the meaning of her own words. She felt saddened and immediately tried to apologize to her husband. If anyone understood what is was like to be the last remaining, it was Aang.

He pulled her closed and shushed her as he continued to gently stroke her hair with his massive hand.

"It's okay. I understand the feeling, of being the last of your family. For me it was the last of my race. But there is always something that remains." He pulled back and looked into her teary ocean blues with his stormy gaze. "Guru Pathik told me that the Air Nomads' love for me wasn't gone, that it was still inside my heart. And it was reborn into new love. My love for you, my love for our children. I see the freedom of my element whenever I look at Bumi. I see the airbending spirit and gentleness when I look at Kya. And I see hope for my race, and the reminder that I'm no longer alone, when I look at Tenzin. Nothing is ever truly lost, Katara. Sokka's love for you still lives on in your heart. And he lives on in his sons."

Katara sniffled and nodded. "Thank you, Aang. You're right. As long as we remember him, he'll never truly be gone. Thank you, Aang. I love you."

The husband smiled and vocally mirrored her sentiment. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs and pulled her in for a tender kiss.

* * *

An hour after sunset, all of the members of their honorary family arrived on the island. Toph and Lin had stopped home to change out of their uniforms and were arriving with Tenzin and Kya from the city. Bumi had just gotten off the United Forces ship and was still clad in his major uniform. He was not in joking mood, however, as he normally would be. Zuko and Mai arrived with Ursa and Lu Ten as the royal ship docked near Republic City's port. And finally, Sokka's family made their way to the island off the ferry ride.

Everyone said their greetings and waited for what would come next.

Katara approached her brother's family. "It's great to see you, Suki," she said as she embraced her sister-in-law. She looked at her oldest nephew, and as she often did, smiled slightly, but a bit of sadness crept into her ocean blue eyes as she starred into those of her nephew.

She hugged him tightly and whispered, "You look well, my nephew."

She looked him over once more, studying those features that were so painstakingly similar to her brother's before turning to Jian.

The boy had his arms crossed over his chest and an unreadable expression on his young face. Katara smoothed back his hair and greeted him warmly. Jian muttered a half-hearted greeting before he instantly lit up at the sight of the fire family and vanished from his previous spot.

The waterbender looked at Suki with concern. "What's happening to Jian?"

Hakoda placed his large hand on his mother's shoulder as a sign of support as she exhaled sharply and told her sister-in-law about the heated exchange between the brothers back on Kyoshi, her conversation with Ty Lee, and Jian's behavior.

Katara had sadness and worry etched on her features. "I think we need to talk to him about this."

* * *

Zuko placed a hand on his son's back as he directed the boy. Lu Ten was the spitting image of his father, sans for his eyes which were his mother's.

The thirteen year old looked up to his father expectantly as Zuko told him the ground rules while they stayed on Air Temple Island, seeing as the teenage boy was a known troublemaker.

Lu Ten instantly got excited at the sight of his best friend Jian and ran over to him. The two boys talked and laughed and caught up.

"I'm happy to see you Jian!" The older boy said. "Dad has been so moody about this trip and I wanna get away for a while."

Jian nodded. "Same with my mom and brother. Let's go play with the bison!"

As the two younger boys were off, Bumi and Hakoda grasped each other's arms in a traditional water tribe greeting.

"Great to see you, 'Koda," Bumi grinned slightly at the use of his counsin's childhood nickname.

Hakoda smirked slightly. "Same, Boom-Boom," he ignored the glare that the older man gave him. "I just wish it were under different circumstances."

The major's stormy gray eyes became deep and thoughtful. He had also taken his uncle's death hard. He'd always remember how Sokka had been Bumi's inspiration to join the United Forces in the first place.

"Uncle Sokka wouldn't want us to be sad," he attempted to lighten the tension. Dour parentso are just taking it harder than us. I wish I could stay a little longer to help my parents, but I gotta dock out with my troops first thing Monday morning."

"You're right. My mom is really heartbroken. My brother's upset. And I wish I could make them feel better about it. It's hard on me, but my mom sees Dad's ghost in me amd Jian, well he didn't even get to know Dad." The ambassador sighed and ran a hand down his face.

Bumi patted his counsin on the back. "Hey it'll work out. We're all just down cus of the anniversary. But it'll get better, Jian just needs some time to sort out his thoughts, and Aunt Suki needs your support. Now, no more talk. Come on cuz, let's go test your sword skills." Bumi pulled out his steel sword. "Or are all those peace treaties making you soft?"

Hakoda smirked and felt grateful towards his cousin. Bumi always knew what to do to cheer him up.

The two men relocated to the empty court yard and began an intense and much needed spar.

* * *

Lin and Toph were waiting outside the air temple with Tenzin. Lin couldn't help the tears that slowly filled her jade green eyes. While she was indeed known to be a fierce woman with a steely resolve, just like her mother, Lin still missed Sokka dearly. After her father's untimely death when she was five, Sokka had stepped in and vowed to be her father figure. And that was just what he did; Sokka had taught her how to fish, how to hunt, and even trained her in hand to hand combat along with his son and nephew, in case there was ever a time she couldn't rely on her bending. He'd always been there for her and her mother.

Tenzin wrapped an arm around his longtime lover and kissed her temple. He brought up one tattooed hand and rubbed her arm warmly.

"It's alright, Lin," he murmured. "I know this is difficult, but we need to be strong."

Toph hugged her daughter from behind. "Twinkle Toes Jr. is right, badgermole," she told her child. "We were a wreck for a long time after Snoozles died. Let's not relapse after so long. I miss my best friend, but we gotta keep our calm."

The younger officer took in a deep breath and nodded. They would be okay as long as they stayed together. He would want her to be strong.

* * *

With the boys off catching up and Bumi and Hakoda still engaged in their rigorous spar, the original members of Team Avatar decided to discuss certain things in the den of the temple. Tenzin, Kya, Ursa and Lin excused themselves to go get dinner in the city and would bring back enough for everyone. They knew their parents wanted to share their pain alone.

Aang sat down with Katara on his right as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Suki and Toph sat on the other sofa and Zuko sat with Mai on the other side.

They remained quiet for a few moments. This was the spot where they'd had many get togethers, countless laughs, shared memories, serious discussions. But without their warrior present, those warm memories now seemed cold and distant.

"So," Aang began, finally breaking the unbearable silence. "Tomorrow's the anniversary."

"Thirteen years," added the Fire Lord. "He's been gone for thirteen years."

They were all lost in their memories of Sokka. They reminisced their fondest moments with the tribesman.

For Aang, he was remembering the things Sokka taught him when he was a young teen, and the unconditional support Sokka had given him when he proposed to Katara.

_He'd been a young man of twenty, yet felt frightened as a little boy at the thought of her declining. He remembers so clearly the stern look on Sokka's face as he grasped his friend's shoulders and told him firmly, "Aang, if there's anyone my sister would spend her life with, it's you. She loves you and only you. And it won't be as hard as you think. If you need some help, I'm always here. You'll officially be my brother. And as your brother, I'll always be here for you."_

For Katara, she remembered the determined little boy who'd sworn to protect her, and the seasoned man who'd comforted her and told her his true thought just days before his murder.

_"You're compassionate and hopeful. You fight for the right reasons. And what you did today shows how selfless and brave you are."_

For Zuko, it was the memories of working with the water tribe teen to bravely break his loved ones out of the Boiling Rock, and the words of comfort he'd offered when Zuko admitted to him he was afraid to be like his father when he learned Mai was pregnant with Ursa.

_"Zuko, you're nothing like Ozai. The way you treat my sister's kids, and my son, tells me you're already a great uncle. You'll be a loving and supportive dad. You need to remember, you're better than Ozai."_

Although Mai had not been so close to Sokka like her husband, she's considered him a friend and felt saddened by the loss. She squeezed Zuko's hand as a sign of support.

Toph remembered the boy who'd accepted her and knew the real her, and the man who'd always been there for her.

_"Don't doubt yourself. You're an amazing chief. You carved this city and you fight every day to defend it. You love Lin with everything you've got. You're the strongest person I know, Toph. And as your best friend, I'm always here to help you. We're family."_

Suki clenched her hands in her lap as she recalled a young warrior who had come to her rescue at a steely prison, a great warrior who swore his eternal love to her, and the man who'd sworn over their newborn son he'd always protect them.

_Sokka looked down at baby Hakoda with a wide smile. His azure eyes were dancing with pure love and joy as he looked up to her. "I love you both so much, Suki. You and our boy are my whole life now. And I swear I'll always protect you two."_

After a few minutes of pregnant silence, Hakoda entered the den with Bumi close behind.

Both young men were sweaty and breathing heavily. Bumi had removed the jacket of his uniform and Hakoda had removed his shirt altogether.

He wiped the sweat off his brow and looked around the room. It was a difficult thing, seeing the powerful people he'd grown up admiring, such renowned leaders, look so sad and lost. It reminded the warrior of the first few months after his father's death.

Bumi muttered an excuse about going to shower, wanting to avoid the melancholy atmosphere. He preferred to mourn in solitude.

Hakoda pulled the top of his shirt back over his head and looked intently at his family.

Suki and Katara shared a pained look. Hakoda frowned. He knew that once again his mother and aunt were comparing how much he resembled his father. He needed to change this. He needed them to stop acting as if he were Sokka's copy every time his anniversary came. And overall, he needed to make then realize that Jian felt neglected and hurt.

"Okay," he addressed everyone present. "Believe me, this is a hard time for me, too. I miss my father more than anything." A flash of emotion glazed over his sapphire orbs. "But Dad died protecting us. If he hadn't done what he did, we'd all be dead. So first, I want to ask you all to listen to what I have to say."

Suki nodded and Aang looked at his nephew. "Go ahead, Hakoda. We'll listen."

He nodded to his uncle before continuing. "Something that has always occurred on the anniversary is the way you all look at me. I know it's always been said how much I resemble him. But every year, you all look at me like I'm his ghost. I understand it's important to have something left of him. But that's just the thing; I'm not Sokka. I'm Hakoda. I just want you all to understand the pain that puts me through. And now we need to talk about Jian." He paused as he noticed the sad, apologetic looks from his mother and aunt, the surprised looks of the fire couple, the raised eye brow from Toph and the ashamed look on Aang's features.

He took a deep breath and continued. "I had a talk with my brother a few days ago. He feels completely left out by us every year on this day. We've all been so busy mourning our own loss all these years that we forgot about his feelings. Sure he didn't have to watch Dad die like we did." He paused and closed his eyes to regain some composure. The mental images always shook him up. "But he did lose someone, too. And what's worst, he never even met him. Whenever I look back on my own childhood, I can't imagine growing up without my dad. He was everything to me as a kid. But my brother didn't get that chance. Mom, you've done a great job with him, and Uncle Aang, you're the closest thing he has to a paternal figure. But he feels neglected and the more everyone focuses on how I feel about losing him, the more Jian feels that he isn't worthy of being our father's son."

"That's far from the truth," Zuko interjected. "My nephew is more than worthy to be anything. And I knew Sokka well. I know he would love that boy."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart," Suki directed to her oldest son. "I don't mean to make you feel like a ghost or a copy of your father. You are your own man and I couldn't be prouder of you. You're just, you and your brother are all I have left of him. And I don't mean to make Jian feel neglected. But I don't know what to do to make this better." Tears streamed down the mother's face and her son came to sit next to her and hugged her.

"Mom, you didn't do anything wrong. It's something we all need to help Jian with. He told me he feels empty without knowing him. We need to find a way to make him realize that Dad would love him. I tried talking to him but he wouldn't listen. He's hurting and I don't know how to help him," the ambassador confessed.

The avatar stood up. "Let me talk to him."

Everyone sent looks of surprise towards the airbender.

"I feel I should," he explained. "He's my godson. Also I understand what it feels like to mourn that of which you hardly had a chance to have. Something you'd do anything to have back." His eyes became dark and stormy as he recalled the few precious years he had before he was told he was the avatar, and before the genocide of his people. "And it's partially my fault that Sokka died. If I had thoroughly checked if Run Yi was dead instead of assuming, he wouldn't of caught us all off guard. I owe it to my brother to make things right between him and his son. I never told any of you this to avoid more pain, but maybe now is the time. I've had contact with Sokka's spirit during my journeys to the spirit world. I know how he feels about Jian."

Everyone looked at him wide eyed.

"You've spoken to him?" Suki questioned with tears in her eyes.

Aang felt guilt clutch his heart as he nodded. "I couldn't tell you all, it would only cause us more pain, knowing he's there. It would make the reality of him being gone even worst. I've only seen him once. It hurt me enough to see him there. And I can't allow anyone to go see him or for him to come here. It just doesn't work that way," he explained.

Suki looked to her friend once more. "I wish you'd told me, Aang. But I do understand. But, what did you see of him? Did he, did he say anything?"

Hakoda squeezed his mother's hand and he cursed under his breath as tears filled his eyes as well. Everyone looked expectantly to Aang.

The avatar sighed and sat down. "It happened about five years ago. The Hei Bai spirit was again terrorizing small Earth Kingdom villages and I had to go to the Spirit World to find out why this was occurring again after so many years. I was, making my way to find the spirit. But, I heard someone call my name. I turned, and I saw Sokka standing before me." Aang wiped his eyes and continued. "He looked young again. He looked no older than twenty. He seemed to be dressed in some ceremonial Water Tribe robes. But he seemed so carefree and happy. It was such a contrast to the last time we saw him alive. He was smiling that sarcastic smile of his at me and I couldn't believe it was him."

A tear rolled down Katara's cheek as she listened to her husband. "Did he speak to you?"

Aang looked sadly at his wife, but a smile began to tug on his lips as he recounted the experience.

_The Hei Bai spirit had again been terrorizing villages and Aang had to go into the Spirit World to contact the spirit. This was odd, for the spirit had not attacked anyone since during the war over thirty years ago. The puzzled avatar, now with much more experience, easily entered the spirit realm and went in search of the creature's habitat._

_"Avatar Aang. Fancy seeing you out here."_

_The airbender froze as he heard that voice. He must be hearing things. But it was undeniably familiar…and this was the Spirit World. But why would he be in the far end of the realm instead of in the general paradise where the other souls were?_

_Aang breathed deeply and turned to face the owner of the voice. His eyes widened instantly, but then softened and a powerful wave of guilt, sadness and joy washed over his heart like a tidal wave._

_Standing a few feet away was Sokka. The deceased warrior no longer had the appearance of a mature man in his forties. No longer did he have a ruggedly handsome and seasoned face. He had that handsome, flawlessly defined face of his youth and all sense of his younger years restored. His hair was pulled back in its old wolf tail instead of the more professional style Sokka had worn when he became a councilman, and his once full goatee was absent, replaced by slight stubble._

_ Aang had a clear memory of how Sokka had been when they first began to build the United Republic, and it was starring right back at him. The young man was wearing elegant blue robes and his signature Water Tribe hunting boots. His beautiful tan skin was free of the wrinkles, scars and stress it had accumulated throughout his lifetime._

_ But what truly captivated the avatar's attention were his friend's eyes. At that moment, Sokka's eyes were the bluest Aang had ever seen them. They were the purest of blues, with a tint of turquoise, and they retained cheerfulness and wonder so heartbreaking that Aang had to momentarily look away. The tribesman hadn't had that glow in his eyes since the day his first son was born._

_The Air Nomad marveled at this great difference; the last time he saw Sokka, his eyes had been darkly glazed over, dull and lifeless, and full of unimaginable pain. But now they vibrated with the life Sokka no longer had._

_It was such a daunting thing, to face Sokka again, seeing him this young and carefree, after he'd watched him die in pain. Tears pricked the avatar's eyes and he took shallow breathes to try and compose himself. _

_Sokka raised an amused eye brow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you just gonna stare at me forever? Well, I've got plenty of time," he quipped. _

_When Aang remained in his state of shock, Sokka's smirk faltered and he snapped his fingers in the air. "Hello, anyone there? Aang, seriously, what-?"_

_He was immediately attacked into a hug. The avatar allowed a few tears to pour out before he took a shakey breath. Sokka felt almost solid; it would never be the same as touching the man's actual physical body, but it felt very solid and reassuring._

_Sokka softened and put his arms around the avatar. While in life he had not really enjoyed hugs from anyone, sans from Suki, Katara, Lin, and his son, he knew his friend needed it. _

_After a few moments, Aang pulled back and wiped his eyes. He finally broke his silence. _

_"Sokka. How? Why are you in this realm of the Spirit World? How? And, Agni. I'm so, so sorry, my friend." He looked down in shame. "I should've known better when that building collapsed. I should've checked that Run Yi was really dead instead of assuming. I should've sensed him coming, or at least been able to break free of his blood bending. But I was foolish and weak, and instead you had to intervene. If I had done my job as the damn avatar, you wouldn't have had to give up your life. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me," he whispered. _

_He raises his eyes to meet the sad and disbelieveing look on the ex-councilman's face._

_Sokka placed a feather light hand on Aang's shoulder. Cobalt eyes met grey ones as he spoke softly and comfortingly, yet firmly. Much like he had done as the man who'd walked Katara down the aisle on her and Aang's wedding day._

_"Okay, first I'm here because I haven't fully gone to the paradise. And I wanted to see you. Also, I have nothing to forgive," he began. "You did no wrong against me. I chose to confront Run Yi. I chose to defend my family. I knew something like that could happen, especially with how injured I was. But I don't blame you in the slightest. We all thought he was dead. I just happened to notice when he got up because I was near the wreckage. I did what I had to do, Aang. Just like you would've. It was hard, leaving behind my family. But I'm here now, and I'm okay. I'm with my parents again, and Gran Gran. I've seen Yue again," he pauses to smile fondly. "Plus I did get Run Yi before I died. He's in the Fog of Lost Souls, last I heard."_

_The Air Nomad nodded. He felt a great weight lift from his shoulders after so many years of guilt. But he looked again sadly to his big brother. _

_"Thank you for that, Sokka. But we all miss you so much. The group isn't the same without you. We've dome our best to move on and be happy, but it's hard. Katara doesn't smile as much as she used to. Kya and Tenzin are worried about her. Bumi trains harder than ever. Zuko is gloomy and the only one now who can cheer him up is his little boy, Lu Ten. Toph works more than ever. Lin clings to Zuko and I, afraid she'll lose us like she did you and Kenji. Hakoda is pushing himself so hard to fill your shoes. And Suki," he looked down again in sorrow. "She's very strong, but she doesn't have that vibrant glow in her eyes anymore. And you had another-"_

_Sokka lifted his hand to detain him, a sad look narrowing his handsome features. _

_"She had our son after I died. I know. Little Jian." He smiled at the thought of his boy. "I've been watching over them, Aang. I could've just gone to the paradise like everyone else but I can't bear the pain of not being with them, especially once I found out about Jian. You all may believe I can't hear you, but I can. Every time one of you talks to my spirit, I can hear you. That's how I heard Suki tell me about her pregnancy when she visited my statue for the first time." A tear escaped the tribesman's eye. "She was so determined to be strong and raise him. Every night during the pregnancy, I'd be there watching her sleep. I was there when she gave birth to him, Aang. I was so proud that moment. But I was sad, I'd never hold my son." He closed his eyes in sorrow. "But I've been there. Every day."_

_Aang teared up again. "Jian has already started asking about you__."_

_"I know," Sokka whispered. "He's so much like Suki. And he's brave, strong, and so loyal. He's his mother's son. But sometimes I watch his closely. When he started to walk, instead of dashing right into it, he seemed to be trying to formulate a plan to do it," he chuckled. "He makes plans and tries to figure things out for himself. He's __the most stubborn little boy I've ever seen, besides his brother. And the way he looks at his mother with so much love, I just want to cry. I just think, whoa. That is definitely my son." The spirit of the councilman smiled. "And I love him."_

_"I'm happy you can watch over them," Aang confessed. "I've tried helping, but your absence in his life will be hard as he gets older."_

_"I know. But Suki's doing an amazing job with him. Agni I miss her." His cobalt yes glazed over with overwhelming love and longing. "And you've all been so kind to her and you've helped your godson so much. Thank you, Aang. Now go. You have a spirit to catch."_

By the end of his story, everyone was tearing up. Zuko was clutching Mai's hand, attempting to remain strong. Toph had silent tears running out of her milky eyes. Katara was sniffling, Suki had her face in her hands, and Hakoda just looked at the floor.

At that moment, Jian entered the room with Lu Ten trailing behind him with a worried look in his amber eyes.

Jian had tears running down his young cheeks. Everyone silenced at the sight of the boy.

He looked directly at his godfather. "There's no way he said that," the boy whispered. "He doesn't even know me. How can he say he loves me? And how do we know you didn't make this up to fool me into thinking everything was okay?!"

Toph stood up and set her hands on her hips furiously.

"He isn't lying, Jian!" she snapped at the boy. "Aang would never lie about something like this. And his heart beat is steady and normal. He's telling the truth."

The young warrior's eyes filled up again. "I can't believe something I'll never know. I can't. There's no way he'd want me. He'd never love me."

The preteen ran out of the temple and Suki and Hakoda called for him to return. Lu Ten tried to follow, but Zuko grabbed his shoulder.

Aang, Hakoda and Suki ran out, while Aang told everyone else to wait here in case he came back.

"Dad, Jian's hurt, I gotta help, let me go!" The teen pleaded with his father. "He's my best friend, I can't just do nothing!"

The Fire Lord sighed and pulled his son into a hug. "I know, my son. But there's nothing any of us can do. This is something only one man could possibly fix this."

He silently wondered if what Aang said Sokka said was true about him hearing them.

Zuko silently prayed for his best friend to reach out to his son's best friend.

* * *

**I'm trying to focus on my original characters but the new ones as well- remember this sequel is mostly about Sokka's family's struggle with Jian not knowing his dad :)**

**See that pretty review button down below? Go to it!**


	4. Love of a Father

**This is the final installment of the revised Echoes of the Past. Please review!**

**Discalimer: ATLA still isn't mine. That honor belongs to Bryke.**

* * *

Jian sat alone in a tree in the small forest of the island. He'd been sitting up there for over three hours now. His mother and brother had been calling out for him for hours. As soon as the young adults returned from getting dinner from the city, Aang had explained the situation and everyone immediately set out to look for the twelve year old.

"They think I'm so weak I can't take care of myself for a few hours," he muttered as he wiped his cheeks. "I just want to be alone. Why is that so hard to understand? They all want me to love a father I don't know. And they just come into my face with all this sentimental crap. They don't know how I feel," he stated miserably as he buried his head into the comfort of his arms.

The view from the tree was beautiful. He could see the entirety of Air Temple Island and the shadowed outline of the city buildings just beyond the bay. The moon was full and beautifully looming over the world, as if guarding the slumber of the people. There were a few twinkling stars blanketing the dark sky. But the distraught boy noticed nothing more than his own swirling sadness. He began to shiver as a chilly wind breezed through the trees and rustled the leaves.

Jian wrapped his arms around himself, attempting to get some warmth. "I wish I could know how you feel about me, Dad." For the first time in years, he attempted speaking to his dead father's spirit. "I wish I had a way of getting the answers I need."

As he dazed and kept his head in his arms, Jian trembled from the unforgiving cold of the night.

A large, warm cloak was gently placed on the boy's shoulders, swamping him. It was a fine, smooth silk that radiated heat and comfort instantly. Jian felt this warm material instantly shield his body from the cold and wrapped it more securely around himself.

After a few moments of silence, a large, kind, tattooed hand rested on his shoulder. "Maybe there's a way you can."

Jian's head shot up and he was surprised at the sight before him. Aang was sitting on the branch beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

Jian looked down again. "I'm guessing everyone's pissed that I was gone for so long, and think I'm too young to understand anything?"

The patient avatar sighed. "No, Jian. They're all worried about you, and want to help you. I want to help you. But unfortunately, it's difficult to truly help you. You need to realize, want your father told me was true. And if you won't listen to me, or to you mother, or your brother, than there's only one person who can help you."

"Yeah," muttered the preteen as he shrugged off his godfather's hand. "And he's dead. So I can't get any help."

"I've mastered a certain spiritual technique," the avatar began carefully. "Something only a few air nomad avatars were able to achieve. Avatar Yangchen, the Air Nomad Avatar before me, taught it to me through meditation. It's the spiritual act of transporting other mortals into the spirit world with me."

Jian's head shot up in shock. "But-but in there I heard you say you aren't allowed to do it!"

The avatar looked at his godson. "I'm not. It's a disturbance of the natural order of the two worlds. Only the avatar is supposed to enter and exit the two worlds as the bridge. But this is a rare and necessary case. I want you to have some closure with your father. We all thought the way to do that was for you to learn bout him and talk about him constantly. It worked for a wile, but you're not a little boy anymore," Aang explained as he set his hand back on Jian 's shoulder. "And the only way to stop all of those insecurities, and your doubts, is to meet your father."

Tears welled up in his eyes as he lunged at his uncle, engulfing him in a hug. "Thank you, Uncle Aang. And I'm sorry for what I said. I know you'd never lie to me."

Aang wrapped his arms around the boy and patted his back. After a few minutes, he told the boy, "Let's go back to the temple. Tenzin and the others brought Huang's noodles from the city, we can eat, and then we can talk more about this."

Jian sighed and nodded. Aang held the boy as he propelled them off the tree with a gust of airbending from his feet and gently set them on the ground. They silently made their way back to the Air Temple.

* * *

After an emotional reunion with everyone and a silent, tension filled dinner, Aang filled everyone in with his proposal. They were all in shock at first, but reluctantly agreed it was what was best for Jian's emotional well being. Aang explained he had only mastered this technique to the point where he could transport three other mortals with him. He looked to Suki and Hakoda. Suki's tears appeared and she nodded as Hakoda closed his eyes in anticipation. He never thought he'd see his dad again.

Aang apologized to the rest of the group, but they told him they completely understood, and if anyone should see Sokka, it was his wife and sons. They told them to send their love to the deceased warrior.

At midnight they all stood in the arena of the airbending training grounds as Aang airbended some spiritual smoke around the area, cleansing the spiritual feel, as he calls it. He then nodded the others goodbye and told them to watch their bodies while he transported their spirits to the other side.

Katara hugged her husband. "Tell Sokka I miss him. And that I'll always love my big brother."

He nodded and kissed her before looking to Sokka's family. "Are you ready?"

Suki looked worried and anxious, but nodded as she felt Hakoda's hand in hers. The older son replied yes and felt excitement at seeing his father again swell his heart. And Jian clung to his older brother's arm, worry and fear flooding his chest at the thought of meeting the man who sired him.

Aang entered the avatar state as his eyes and tattoos began to glow ethereally. He spoke in his own voice, and in those of his thousand past lives. "You all need to clear your minds and feel enlightened. Do not fear this transition. Follow my spiritual energy, and do not separate."

The family did as they were told and they sat in meditating poses with the avatar. They all closed their eyes and drifted into a deep state as the rest of the group were left behind to wait for them and watch over their bodies.

When they opened their eyes, they gasped at the sight of the Spirit World. It was a beautiful meadow full of everlastingly blooming fire lilies, and spirits wondering carefree. The sky was a deep shade of blue and the clouds overhead were unchanging. This was the realm of peace and good, Aang explained to them as they followed him. It was one of the better realms. But many others were horrid places, like the Fog of Lost Souls, where they would not want to be caught up in.

"This is so beautiful," Suki commented. "It's like an eternal paradise."

Aang chuckled. "That's what it's supposed to be. And this is only the entrance, the true paradise is beyond. Sokka has not yet entered it."

Hakoda recalled Aang saying that his father had opted to staying out so he could watch over them. He marveled at the lightness he felt here. Not bring weighed down by his physical body was a truly impressive feat.

The Avatar stood in front of the field where he'd had their last meeting.

"Aang, what are you doing?" The Kyoshi woman asked.

After a fee more moments, Aang looked to her. "As the avatar, I have the spiritual gift of calling out to other souls in the spirit world. This was where I last met Sokka. He should be hearing my call."

After a few minutes, what seemed like an eternity to the woman and her sons, they saw a blue figure moving towards them. As he got closer, Aang smiled, Suki gasped, Hakoda's eyes widened in shock, and Jian simply starred.

Sokka, still in his young form, approached Aang, not yet noticing his family standing behind his large figure.

"Aang, it's great to see you again buddy," Sokka smiled. "But why the sudden call? I was going to visit my dad when-" he paused in mid sentence when he saw her behind the airbender. His wife, his love, the woman he'd achingly missed all these years- was just a few feet away.

For the first time in years, ocean blue eyes locked with amethyst. They simply stood, taking each other in.

Suki allowed the tears to stream at not only seeing her husband again, but taking in his appearance- he looked so young and carefree, just as Aang has described him. He was the same age they'd been when he had proposed to her all those years ago. And she couldn't help but smile at his apparel of elegant blue water tribe robes- the same style robes he'd worn at their wedding.

"Suki," he breathed. "What? How?"

She walked forward and placed a hesitant hand on his smooth cheek. The contact was feather light, just as Aang had told them, but it was close enough, and comforting nonetheles.

"I've missed you, my brave warrior," she breathed as tears began to cascade freely down her cheeks. She had cried over him a multitude of times over the years, but these were different- these were tears of joy. "You look so young and handsome. Aang did mention that spirits can morph into any physical age and appearance they choose. I like this one. You look so young, and I just got old," she chuckled halfheartedly.

Sokka snapped out of his stupor and gently placed his own hand on hers. Suki almost sobbed as she watched Sokka's blue orbs become clouded and glazed with a tint of darkness. That look he always gave her when he was alive; that look that held nothing but deep and unwavering love for her. The look she never thought she'd see again.

"I'm only like this because it's the form I chose," he told her. "And you look beautiful to me no matter what. The years have been good to you. You're the hottest middle age woman I've ever seen babe," he winked.

Jian quietly groaned. Now he knew where Hakoda got his corny sense of humor from.

Suki laughed. "I've missed you."

Sokka fully embraced her and felt enlightened by holding her again. "I've missed you so much, Suki. I'm sorry for all the pain my absence has caused you. I wish I could still be there, getting old with you. But even though I'm not there physically, I'm always with you. I've always been there."

"I know," she mumbled into his robe. "The day Jian was born, I felt a warmth around me. A warmth I know only you could give me. I knew you were there with me."

She pulled back. "Aang brought us here. There's someone I want you to officially meet."

Puzzled by her revelation, he looked behind her to find his son there, too, with tears in his own ocean eyes at the sight of his young father.

"Hakoda?" And his gaze shifted to the last member of the family, looking down shamefully, not quite meeting the deceased man's eyes. "Jian?" He looked to Aang. "How? Why?"

"I thought you were always watching?" The avatar teased.

"I usually am," countered the tribesman. "I just sometimes give them space, and I was in another realm before."

"I'm joking, Sokka," he replied. "There's some familial healing that needs to be done here. And for that to happen, it needs to include you."

Jian moved away, feeling afraid to interact with the man. Sokka felt hurt, but Suki quietly reassured him he was simply afraid of rejection and went to talk to the boy.

Meanwhile, Hakoda approached his father. He hesitantly looked into the blue eyes he had inherited. "D-Dad?"

Even though he was a grown man and a fierce warrior, Hakoda felt reduced back to the little boy who used to cling his father's knee whenever he came home from work. Memories of his time with Sokka flooded his mind and a few tears fell.

Sokka smiled at his son. "Uh, this is awkward, huh? Me being younger than my own son?" The two shared a laugh.

"Hang on." Sokka was warped in some fog before he stood before Hakoda in a more familiar physique.

Everyone gave looks of surprise as they saw the deceased warrior transforming, from the young man into the seasoned councilman they remembered. Sokka was back to his forty-three years of age appearance, with some wrinkled and maturity in his handsome, rugged face, his hair back in its neat style, his full goatee on his chin, and even his full councilman outfit. Now he looked more like the father from Hakoda's childhood.

Sokka placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You've grown so much, my son," he stated with pride evident in his eyes. "After I died, you didn't give up. You trained hard. You strived. You matured. And you took on my responsibilities and took care of your mom and brother. I'm so proud of the man you became, Hakoda."

He frowned. "But I also know all the pain you felt, and the struggles of living up to the world's expectations of you. But know this my son. You've done more the uphold my legacy. You've turned it into your own. You've been a great warrior, a loving son, a nurturing brother, and so much more. I've always been there with you. And like I told you that day; you are my pride and joy."

Hakoda felt his heart lift at his father's words. He'd wanted to hear these things from his dad for so many years. To hear his wise voice, to feel his hand on his shoulder and see pride in his eyes as he used to when they trained together. And now he felt a sense of peace, knowing his last memory of his father would no longer be that of him dying an agonizing death. No, that memory would be overpowered by this beautiful moment.

Hakoda attacked his father into a hug and cried out all of the sadness he hadn't been able to for years, due to his wanting to he strong for his mother. He was finally able to cry in the failsafe of his father's arms.

Sokka tightened his grip on the young man and murmured words of comfort, just as he used to when Hakoda was a little boy.

After a few tender moments, he pulled back and kissed his son's forehead. "I love you, Son. Always remember that. You may not see me again until you cross over, but don't rush through life. Enjoy it. I'll be waiting. And remember, I'm always with you."

"I've missed you so much it hurts, Dad," the younger man told him. "But I'm so happy to see you again. I've felt so pained by the images of you dying. But now I think I'll be able to sleep with a little more peace. I love you, too, Dad."

Sokka beamed with pride. He couldn't believe how much his son had changed and matured in his absence.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you transition into manhood," he told the son. "I know how hard that part of life can be for a boy. Not being there for you then is my biggest regret. But you did it all on your own, and you've grown into a wonderful man and a great warrior. Always remember. A true-"

"Warrior does everything he can to protect," they both rehearsed. The father nodded.

"I remembered every lesson you've ever taught me. And taught them to Jian."

"Good. And I knew about the struggles you two had because of me. I'll take care of it I promise. But never forget me. I will always love you, my son."

Hakoda wiped his tears. "And I'll always love you, Dad."

Aang walked over to the two water tribe men. "I think it's time you officially meet your second son, Sokka," he commented with a smile. "I'll stay here and keep Hakoda company."

Hakoda nodded to his father and stood with his uncle as Sokka stalked over to where his wife was with their youngest.

"Jian," she spoke softly to the now calm but still anxious preteen. "This is your father. Sokka, this is your son."

She sent a knowing smile in Sokka's direction before giving them some space and moved over to where Aang and Hakoda were waiting.

Sokka looked down at his son. He remembered countless nights of watching the boy sleep as an infant, marveling at his similarities to Suki and himself, and yearning to hug his child. But now that that dream was a possibility, he was at a loss of where to start. With Hakoda he'd simply been familiar and instantly knew what to do. But he had no idea how to address the son he didn't raise. But when he saw the boy's worry etched on his face, he got down on one knee to be at the boy's level, not towering over him.

"Hey, Jian," he whispered to the young warrior. "It's great to finally meet you."

Jian was surprised when he heard the man's voice up close. Everyone in school said his voice was supposed to be loud, commanding and frightening, like the fierce warrior he had been. But now, he knew what Suki meant. His mother had told him that his father's voice was deep and rich, but soft and soothing- like a lullaby. Now, with the gentleness he spoke with, Jian realized it was true.

Jian reluctantly met his father's eyes for the first time. They were a deep blue that were identical to his brother's. But these eyes had a lifetime of maturity and experience in them. They were also present with something Jian had never seen before; fatherly pride.

"H-hi."

"I've heard you've been having a hard time with my absence. That you've felt that I wouldn't love you," the ex-councilman recalled with sadness in his voice. "Buddy, I know it can be hard without a parent. My mother died when I was very young. And I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I would have never wanted for you to go through that. But why do you feel I wouldn't care about you? When that's so far from the truth?"

Jian couldn't take it anymore and exploded. "Because you weren't in my life! I never had you to raise me. You were never there for me. And it hurts. Everyone expects me to be just like you, to be great like you. Hakoda is the son who was raised by you and everyone always is so concerned about how he's doing with your death. But my feelings don't seem to matter. The world doesn't care. I'm always put down, that I'm nothing like you, that I never even knew you, so how can I be your son? And all these great stories about all the things you did just make it hurt more, because I'll never get to talk to you. And the way people talk, it's like you'd be ashamed of me. That you wouldn't love me. All I wanted was my dad, but I didn't know how to feel about you."

The boy sobbed and allowed the pain of the last few years flow out.

Sokka was stunned. He'd been informed of some of the things his son was going through, but to this extent? He felt horrible for not being there for his boy.

Out of pure motherly instinct, Suki was about to march over to help her baby. But Hakoda's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I know you want to comfort him, Mom," he said. "But we can't help him with this. We've tried, but we can't. Only Dad can help Jian heal."

Suki sighed but silently agreed.

Sokka slowly pulled the boy into his arms and instantly felt a connection form between him and his youngest. He'd always loved his boy, but finally holding him is way, he truly felt like the boy's father.

Jian struggled a bit at first, but finally gave in and tightly embraced Sokka, worried he'd slip away if he let go.

Sokka murmured softly and rubbed the boy's back. When the boy's sobs subsided, he pulled back and placed both hands gently on his son's shoulders.

"Jian," he addressed the boy. "Why would you believe those things? Everyone in our family has told you the truth of how I feel about you. I'm not shamed of you. I'd never be ashamed of my own son. And I've always been with you. When you were born, I was in that delivery room, watching your mom dote on you. I was so, so proud and happy. I was in tears and I couldn't stop smiling. It hurt so much that I couldn't be there and hold you. But if there's any reason why I haven't crossed to the other realm yet, it's because of you." The teen looke up in surprise. "I couldn't bear the idea of not being with you. If I couldn't raise you, then I'd at least be there. I was there next to your crib at night, watching you sleep and guarding your dreams. I was there when you started walking and first asked about me."

The man gently squeezed the boy's shoulder and continued. "I'm proud of you, Jian. I'm proud of the loving son and caring friend you are. And I'm proud of the selfless and good man you're becoming. And I love you, so much. My connection to you is one that is unbreakable; between father and son. My bond with you is different thn mine with Hakoda. But I love you both the same. And you're more than worthy to be my son. I just hope I'm worthy for you to call me your father."

Jian searched his father's eyes for any traces of lies. But he found no malice in those azure orbs; only truth and unwavering fatherly love.

The twelve year old felt all of his pain begin to heal. Hearing these words from his dad lightened so many burdens. Now he knew why Hakoda had always told him that their father was the best source for comfort.

Jian engulfed his dad into another embrace that Sokka readily returned.

"You're more than worthy, too, Dad."

Both father and son felt unspeakable joy at his first utterance of the word towards Sokka.

"I'm sorry for doubting you. I just felt like I wasn't worth anything. I thought I wasn't good enough to be part of your legacy. All I've ever wanted was to know you'd love me."

"I do love you, Son. I always have. And I always will. And you don't need to be part of my legacy, Jian," he told the boy "you already are. You and you brother are my legacy. As long as you uphold the values your mother and I taught you both, you'll always be on the right path. Like my own dad told me; I see a greatness in your eyes, my son. And I know you'll be a true warrior."

"I love you, Dad," Jian answered as he wiped his eyes.

A few years escaped Sokka's eyes as well.

"I love you, too, Jian. And just like Hakoda, you'll always be my pride and joy. Both of you. Now, I think you need to go," he muttered as he saw Aang beckon them over. "This meeting wasn't supposed to happen in the first place. But never again think I'd reject you. I love you, Son. And always remember that Ill always be proud of you."

They returned to the others and began saying their goodbyes. After both sons had their farewells with their dad, Suki lunged and hugged her husband. They embraced for a few long minutes.

"You've done an incredible job with him," Sokka motioned to Jian. "With both of them. And I'm happy to see you didn't lose sight of what was around you."

"I knew that wasn't what you'd want for me," she whispered. "They got me through so much. I was a wreck for months after you passed. But Hakoda was my pillar of strength. And Jian was my hope. Our boys are the last part I have of you, and I'll always cherish that. I'll always miss you terribly, but I'll live for you. For both of us."

Sokka smiled. "I love you so much, my friend, my wife, my love."

"And I you, my friend, my husband, my love," she reciprocated tenderly.

"Suki," he said. "I know you'll always love me. But listen, I want you to be happy. Moving on and finding someone to share your life with won't ever make me love you any less-"

She touched her finger to his lips, silencing him. "I tried dating a few times," she confessed. "I had a few romances, but they didn't last. They weren't you, Sokka. There'll never be another for me. You were the love of my life. No other man has ever touched my heart the way you did. I have plenty with our sons. I have good friends and a good life. I don't need another man to complete me. You did enough of that in your lifetime."

"Suki," he was at a loss for words. "I-I understand, I mean I love you more anything, I just want you to be-"

"Sokka," she interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"You talk too much."

She captured his lips in a passionate and long overdue kiss. He quickly gave in and kissed back, wrapping his arms around her small frame. They released years of longing, sadness, pain, and love in that single kiss; the flame of their love for each other that had been cool embers for the last several years flared and roared back to life into an eternal flame.

They pulled back and starred longingly into each other's eyes. Sokka kissed her hands. "Be happy, sweetheart. Keep being that fiery woman that I love so much. Live fully, for us. Promise me."

"I promise."

"I'll always love you."

"And I'll forever love you, Sokka."

They shared a final kiss.

Aang passed along Katara's message and Sokka smiled, telling him to tell his sister that he loves her. He also thanked his brother-in-law for bringing his family here. They shared a quick hug before Aang departed with Suki and the boys.

* * *

After they returned to their bodies and told the excitement of their adventure to the rest of the family, the three of them attacked the avatar into an embrace when they were alone.

"Thank you, Aang," Suki said. "I will never be able to express how grateful I am to you for taking us to see him."

"It was my pleasure," he assured him. "And I wanted my godson to have the opportunity to meet his father."

* * *

The next day, everyone went to stand before Sokka's statue. They were silent as they remembered the day he was taken from them.

There was still a lingering sadness, but there was also a lighter feeling in the air. There was a sort of closure and comfort in all of their hearts. They would always love Sokka.

As everyone went back to the Island for a meditation meant to honor the tribesman's memory, Suki and her sons remained.

She smiled at the statue; It was still a remarkable sight. Tall and graceful, just as he had been, with his left hand clutching his sword strapped to his belt and his left raising his trademark boomerang. It was still very stunning.

Suki looked to her youngest son. "I hope you don't feel hurt anymore."

Jian smiled at her. "No. I'm sorry for the things I said, Mom. But meeting Dad made it is much better. Now I know he's proud of me."

Hakoda placed a hand on his brother's back. "And we're both part of his legacy, little brother. We'll keep his memory alive together."

"You boys are my light," the mother told them. "When he died, I felt so empty. But Hakoda, you were my strength. You were there for me and gave me strength to keep moving forward. And Jian, you were my hope. My hope for a happy future, and my reason to keep living. You are both your father's sons, and I'm proud of you, just as he is." She turned to the statue. "I'll always miss him. But while we stay together as a family, he'll he happy."

As they walked to the docks waiting for a ferry, a breeze passed by and they all felt a warm comfort. Suki smiled and teared up a bit. She would always know her husband was at her side.

Hakoda, who had felt a pang of sadness at the exact hour of Sokka's death, felt a light pressure on his shoulder, more like a feather like touch, but he knew. It almost felt like his father's comforting touch. He smiled as he looked to the sky.

And Jian felt the wind envelop him and also a light touch on his back. He heard a whisper of the wind in his ear.

_We'll meet again, my son._

The family for the first time in years felt a sense of peace on this dreadful anniversary. While the loss of Sokka would always be something that hurt, perhaps now dealing with this day would be a little easier. Suki knew her husband would love her and their sons endlessly. Hakoda knew his father was proud and was with him. And now Jian truly knew his father, and knew everyone was right. He was his father's son.

Things would never be as they once were, but the silent love of a family would never be broken.

* * *

**Okay I hope this was better. Please review and don't forget to vote on my profile for upcoming stories.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Foreveralways**


End file.
